Some Friend She Was
by karmyfrick
Summary: Lauren's questions for truth or dare couldn't of stricken more of a nerve in Amy then that one. How could she forget? Karma was out the room, and Amy was lost in thoughts of touching her best friend as if their bodies were moulded for one another. Onesided Karmy oneshot. Rated M for female masturbation.


"Have you ever masturbated thinking about Karma?

As soon as the abrupt yell left her sister's lips, Amy felt the world around her crumble to pieces. Nothing would of been more welcoming than to disappear at that moment.

Eyes of her crush never left her for a damn second. Karma could read her best friend like a book. She knew. The blonde knew her face said it all.

Of course Amy had. But could you blame her? Karma was gorgeous, unattainable, therefore making her more attractive, and goddamn the amount of times Amy had spotted her in a lacy bra, perky breasts demanding to be fondled. Liam was a lucky bastard.

The first time was the most nerve wracking. It was during the sleepover on the day of the croquembouche fiasco. Karma held various shampoo and conditioner bottles in her grasp, towel draped over her shoulder.

"That's me going in the shower, Ames."

Said girl paid little mind to her friend, as she withdrew another crisp from the packet. "Okay, sure."

"We can do more online quizzes on which pop singer we are when I come out!" Karma smiled, then squealing with joy.

Amy then looked up from her snack to face her crush. That squeal was so infectiously adorable, the blonde had to give a smile. "The suspense to see if I'm Katy Perry or Rihanna is killing me."

"I won't be long." Karma replied with a laugh. The brunette skipped into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

As soon as she was gone, Amy heard the squeak of the faucet, the hissing of water following. She sighed, sitting herself up on the bed she owned.

What could she do to pass the time...?

The girl considered taking a nap, but truth be told, she wasn't all too tired. In fact, all the felt was excitement, waiting for her best friend to return.

Soon, Karma began to sing 'Hush Hush' in the room, the room amplifying every note. Amy smiled, closing her eyes, visualising every lyric.

Soon she found her visions moving in another direction. She imagined Karma's naked figure soaked in the water, her singing softly, while rubbing shower gel over her breasts, stomach, and thighs. A little giggle escaped her throat, as her hands roamed her body, making extra sure to get herself clean.

Amy snapped her eyes open in shock. Where the hell had her thoughts gone to?! Granted; she did have a huge crush on Karma, but never before had she thought of something like that!

It was then the teen felt an ache between her legs, and she winced in realisation. The ache was her clit, begging to be touched, released from the pain.

Amy didn't know what to do. She rarely touched herself, and when she did, it was never over Karma. The girl knew that doing so would be shameful, not to mention perverted.

But still, no force could stop her hand creeping down into her skinny jeans into her girlshorts underwear. Her hand caressed her lower lips, feeling a wonderful warmth and dampness. She shuddered slightly at the touch, her bottom lip wobbling. She bit on it to cease the motion.

Breathing out shakily, Amy continued to run a hand over her girlhood, fingers lightly rubbing her pulsing clitoris.

Her imagination went beyond her expectations, and soon, Karma was lying on her single bed, legs spread, waiting for Amy with a soaking pussy.

In this imaginary scenario, Amy crawled over to her friend, and placed soft kisses all the way down her girl's lips and labia and clit, before going back up again, to repeat the process.

Karma's breathing became heavy, eyes clouded with lust. Amy watched her moan slightly, craving for the blonde to touch her.

Amy wrapped her mouth around the cavity, and began to let her tongue roam all over her. Pushing into her. Tasting that sweet delectable taste that was Karma. Her tongue swirled deep inside her, and the brunette moaned and sighed in ecstasy.

"Ohh, Amy," she breathed. "Don't stop."

In reality, Amy's eyes were flickered shut, two fingers dancing in the centre of her vagina, her wet pussy succumbing to the pleasure. Needless to say, the girl lost in her fantasy. Her moans were soft, as she didn't want her showering crush to hear a thing.

Back to the vision. Karma wrapped her legs around a blonde head, forcing Amy to move further into her. The girl then introduced her fingers to the wet dessert. Amy kept licking the delight, but after an eager nod from Karma, pushed her digits into her.

"Yes, Amy! Oh my god, yes!" Karma whined out, as Amy lapped the wetness more. She moved faster. Pushed in faster and faster. Licking every inch of her sex quicker. Karma's beautiful eyes opened for a second to look at the blonde, then shut again, feeling that delicious feeling of being close.

In reality, Amy was close. Her fingers were relentlessly pushing in and out now, her moaning becoming increasingly louder.

I'm gonna cum, Amy... I'm gonna..." With one more 'come hither' to that special spot, Karma screamed out in joy, orgasm taking her to new heights of pleasure. Amy sucked every single wetness that came with this, prodding her tongue against her clit, giving Karma more moans and happy exclaims.

Just imagining the brunette's orgasm face made Amy's mouth stretch, crying out a low moan. She came against her now dripping fingers, as she kept making her vagina tingle with satisfaction.

After a while. Amy clambered down from her mental peak that was an orgasm, and her eyes widened. The shower was still running, but Karma was no longer singing. Amy looked at her soaking but happy cunt, and at her wet fingers. Guilt replaced relief quickly.

She had just masturbated thinking about Karma.

Some friend she was.

Turning away from the judging gazes on her, she answered Lauren's question with sorrow and regret.

"I don't want to play this game anymore."


End file.
